Lost Innocence
by Rivendell
Summary: Ginny becomes pregnant during her 7th year and must question her maturity, lifestyle, and innocence.


A/N: I don't even want to think of how long it's been since I've updated but after going through old folders filled with ideas for this story I decided to continue on. If anyone actually still wants to read the conclusion. So, I'll try and update as soon as possible (I'll try staying away from taking a break for another year.)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah you know how it goes.  
  
Oh crap... I don't know what chapter we're at... and there was much rejoicing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could barely stand to look at him.  
  
His face as red as her peeling fingernail polish and distorted into a look of disgust, pain, and guilt. His shaggy red hair slightly curled at his ears and the developing facial hair added to make him look more frightening... more controlling. He'd paced his room the duration of the afternoon wearing his moth-eaten jeans and a vintage Chudley Cannon t- shirt, waiting for her to come back home.  
  
He wanted to make her cry. He wanted her to hate herself. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted his little sister to know what pain she was putting on the family. His own little sister.  
  
And now she stood in front of him. His own little sister. His only little sister. His best play pal until he was eleven. His closest confidant until he'd left her behind. The little sister who'd walk around in red pigtails always standing on her tiptoes. The little sister who'd broken every object he owned, intentionally or not, by the time he was seven. The little sister who'd turned red every time Harry Potter tried speaking to her. The little sister who'd do his homework when he forgot. The little sister who didn't tell mum he had snuck out at 2am to go get stoned with Harry. The little sister who'd covered for him the next morning. The little sister he tried to ignore. The little sister he loved so much, but never told.  
  
But none of that mattered now.  
  
"And where the hell where you?" He asked, his voice sounding silky and threatening.  
  
"How come the sudden interest?"  
  
He walked slowly and carefully over to where she was leaning against the wall adjacent to his bedroom door and placed his hand onto the wall next to her right ear. He held his face inches from hers, looking into her hazel eyes. His mother's eyes.  
  
"I asked you a question, Ginny." He whispered menacingly, keeping her eye contact. He heard her throat swallow.  
  
"I went to Alyssa's for the rest of the day since I clearly wasn't welcome here."  
  
"Bullshit." He spat out as he pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. He saw her body slowly slump, as she slowly reached up and gently fingered the red handprint across her soft cheek. "What the fuck do you take me for? You're just some dirty tramp; that's why I wanted to know." A violent sob escaped her throat and her body trembled as she tried turning towards the wall to get away from him. He grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip; the cry had only fueled his anger. He lowered his voice again and moved his face closer to her ear. "But it's hardly your fault, Gin. I would have kept you on a leash if I'd have known you wanted to be boned so badly."  
  
He turned his head and looked into her eyes. Already red and swollen from crying, they showed her humiliation and pain. Her small mouth was trembling, as she tried to keep herself from crying.  
  
"And you're going to keep me from talking to him? He's just been taking care of me." She sobbed out somehow.  
  
"Yeah, and he just let you suck his cock too, didn't he?" He screamed at her.  
  
She turned her head sharply and stared at him, surprised at his sudden and extreme resentment.  
  
"You horrible bastard!" She whispered shrilly as she turned her body and punched him in the stomach. He cried out and backed away with his body doubled over and his hands clenching his stomach. "Don't ever touch me again!" She screamed before she ran up her stairs and slammed her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gin? Are you alright, dear?" Her mother knocked on the door again. "Is it ok if I come in?" Like all mothers do, she opened the door before her daughter replied and entered into the dark, cold room. She looked about at the pulled shades and the various blankets located around Ginny's recently renovated room. The draped curtains kept all light from entering into Ginny's gloomy room.  
  
Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed with her face turned to the side and her fiery red hair lying across her pillow.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" She sat down on the side of Ginny's bed and her hand immediately went to rubbing Ginny's back.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." She said as her mouth moved across her pillow.  
  
"Have a long day?" She asked, tracing circles with her fingernails on Ginny's back.  
  
"Too long."  
  
"Ginny, don't mind Ron. He's just...stressed. Things haven't been going his way lately. You know how he can me. He's had that temper of his since he was little. Oh, he used to drive you crazy with all the things he'd do to you and when you fought back he'd get so mad." She paused. "Do you wish you had grown up with sisters?"  
  
"I wish I had grown up an only child." Her mother chuckled.  
  
"Your brothers can't be that horrible. But I have to say, if I'd just had you I would like my hips much more."  
  
"Mum, how old were you when you got pregnant with Bill?"  
  
"Hmm... 21, I believe. Why?"  
  
"No reason." She stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"A little, but your father was here and he calmed me down most of the time. Well, a lot of the time I wanted to slit his throat."  
  
"Was it uncomfortable?"  
  
"Well, yes, but you'd expect it to be so, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Why so many questions?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant." She whispered. There was a silence as her heart pounded and her body heat rose.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Her mother hadn't heard.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Your father will be home late tonight." She kissed Ginny on the back of the head and seconds later Ginny heard her mother walking down the stairs.  
  
She didn't know if she would have liked it more or less if her mother knew she was pregnant. She knew her mother would sleep better without knowing her daughter had ruined the rest of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'll probably get flames because Ron is such an asshole in this chapter but I couldn't resist. I imagine my brother would be just as mean... or worse to me. Well, that's incentive not to become pregnant. Thanks to Dicy and Katie, who are both amazing and the best collaborators ever. Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to get it up while I was still motivated. Please review!! 


End file.
